


when i saw you // phan

by screaminggay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Phanfiction, Sad Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminggay/pseuds/screaminggay
Summary: i never knew how much i missed you until i saw you





	when i saw you // phan

i knew sooner or later i'd have to get go outside. the rumbling of my stomach and empty cupboards are just a reminder. i groan and heave myself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. i mentally prepared myself a list of groceries that i'd need.

quickly, i shuffled out of bed and into the bathroom to shower. i quickly got in and out. i want to get it over with as soon as possible.

looking in the mirror, i sigh. my dull brown eyes travel from my face to my hair.

' _t_ _here's no way i'm going out with my hobbit hair.'_ i think to myself as i plug in my straightening iron and blow dryer.

it took me less than ten minutes to blow dry it because of how short it was and an extra thirty trying to meticulously flatten out every curl. i smiled in approval. i actually look decent this morning.  luck was on my side today because it was not raining and that meant it wouldn't curl.

padding out of the bathroom, i make it to my closet and search for something to wear. i finally decided on a plain black shirt, black skinnies, and my spiked black converse. pulling the ensemble on in a hurry, i check myself in the mirror. it'll have to do.  

 

______________

 

today wasn't a very busy day. i had only seen a few stragglers around upon entering the shop i had just left, mocha in hand, and was about to continue my trek to the grocery store when i saw  _him_ _._ today wasn't a very busy day.

i gasp and stagger back, the cup dropping to the hot cement and splattering all over me. i didn't pay too much attention to the caffeine laced liquid seeping through my pants and shoes because all of my attention was focused across the street.

my mind was racing and heartbeat fast.

_phil._ __ _he looks so good._

he looked the exact same as i remembered him; the same black fringe, the same vibrant blue, yellow, green eyes, the same ghostly skin tone, and the same pale, pink lips.

he was smiling. no, scratch that! he was grinning, ear-to-ear, a laugh spilling from his lips. i could feel the tears well up behind my eyes at the sight and i hurriedly blink them away.

'i refuse to cry over you anymore, phil.' i told myself hastily while giving him one last glance.

sucking in a sharp breath, i turn on my heels away from the sight. my mind chanting to turn around with each step to my destination.

it's not fair that he looks so happy after we broke up and i'm still drowning.

bypassing the grocery store, deciding that it can wait a few more hours, i immediately hurry home. there was a fuel inside of me that i hadn't felt in a long time - the fuel to write!

finally arriving home, i shove my key into the lock and scurry to my desk. retrieving my pen and paper, i get to work:  
  
  


 

i was walking fast downtown,

making my way through the busy streets

when i saw  _you._

when i saw you.

what a sight  _you_ were.

shiny black hair styled into a side fringe opposite of mine,

vibrant blue eyes that remind me of the sky on a hot and

clear sunny day, a cheesy smile that stretched across your

lips from the person next to you whom wasn't me.

oh, how i longed to be beside you.

what i'd do to be beside you;

there's no telling.

i can't take back

the mistakes made that  _day_ ,

the things i never meant to say.

so when i saw you again that day, i walked away.

and what a mistake  _that was._


End file.
